Blood Red Snow
by LostSanity6754
Summary: "Tell me," The black haired girl asked as she approached Toushiro, "Do you know how it feels to see the ones that you care about drained of life right in front of you?"  HitsuOC DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1

A young girl was lying on the soft, green grass, her eyes closed and her face peaceful, as though she had fallen asleep. Her long, black hair reached her waist, and her arms were lying across her stomach. She wore a red sash around her shihakusho, looping over her right shoulder and tying at her left hip. Her zanpakuto was cradled in the crook of her arm, a white ribbon that faded to red wrapped tightly around the hilt.

A man with silver hair and a fox-like grin was approaching her, his eyes narrowed into slits.

"Does your Captain know you're out here?" He asked, and a small smile appeared on the girls lips as she looked up at the man with her shocking, silver eyes. Her pupils were only a few shades darker than her irises.

"Perhaps." She said quietly, sitting up. He sat down next to her, "I hope ya didn't just ditch poor Captain Hitsugaya on paperwork day, sis."

She chuckled lightly, "I'm just taking a break, half of its already done."

The man's grin widened as he ruffled her black hair, "Ah, Murasaki..." She swatted his hand away, though his smile didn't shrink. "Well," He began, standing up, "I've gotta go check on some things, promise you'll behave?"

She rolled her eyes, "Of course, I always do, Gin."

"Where'd you get off to?" And angry Toushiro asked as Murasaki stepped into the office, "It's paperwork day. I've already got a missing lieutenant, I don't need my third seat doing the same!"

"Relax, Toushiro," She said, sitting down on the couch that faced him, "I just took a short break, besides, I've already finished half."

"How many times do I have to tell you?" He asked in annoyance, "It's Captain Hitsugaya!"

She sighed, "Okay, Toushiro." He growled at her, and the corner of her mouth twitched up into a small smile as she grabbed a stack of paperwork from the coffee table sitting in front of her.

"Hey, Captain!" An excited voice yelled just as Murasaki got started on the paperwork. The small girl turned around, seeing a woman with strawberry blond hair, light blue eyes, and very large...assets...running towards them.

"Rangiku, you're back." Murasaki said, and Toushiro glared at his lieutenant, "Where've you been?" He asked, "It's paperwork day."

Rangiku hesitated, "W-well...I was...you see there was this...thing that...Renji needed my help with!" She stuttered, and Murasaki sighed, "Rangiku, we all know that you're lying. You went out to drink, didn't you?"

The woman sweatdropped, "Well...I...You're hair is just adorable, Murasaki! Did you do something with it?"

"No, I wore it down like I do every day, now get over here and help with the paperwork." Rangiku immediately ran out of the room, "Rangiku!" Toushiro yelled, then sighed, realizing that the woman had ran off once more.

Once again, Murasaki's lips twitched into a smile, "Why don't you ever chase her down?" She asked, beginning to start on the paperwork again.

"I've tried, she always manages to get away though." The Captain replied, and Murasaki looked up at him, her silver eyes curious, "So you just give up?"

He stiffened, "N-No!" His cheeks were beginning to get red, and the small girl allowed a small smile to creep onto her face, "You're embarrassed."

"No, I'm now! Get to work!" He snapped. She set aside a small stack of paperwork, "I've been working. You were just too angry to notice."

He growled at he once more, and this time, she laughed. He sighed, his eyes softening, "Murasaki, you haven't changed one bit."

She smiled at him, "Is that a good thing?" He nodded after a moment's hesitation as she set aside another stack of paperwork.

"You're much more mature than when we were children." She giggled, "Though you still enjoy bothering poor Momo." He glared at her, "Please, if she'd stop calling me Lil' Shiro, then I'd stop calling her bed wetter."

Murasaki sighed, setting aside another stack of paperwork, "You two always seem to fight." She murmured, taking the finished stacks over to his desk, "You also need to relax more," She said, moving behind him to look out at the retreating sun from the window, "I've told you that I could give you a massage some time."

If she'd been looking at him, she would have seen him blush, but she wasn't, so the small reaction went by unnoticed.

"I don't need to relax!" He snapped, "I'm not stressed!"

She sighed, moving back to the couch, "Don't try to lie to me, Toushiro. I know very well how truly stressed out you are. If your hair weren't white already, it would be so by now."

He frowned at her, continuing on his paperwork.

Murasaki retired to her room later that evening. She closed the door, then leaned heavily on it with a sigh. Then she felt it. It grabbed at her chest, squeezing it to the point that she thought that she was going to collapse. Her vision was going blurry, and she took a few staggering steps towards a considerably large refrigerator sitting in a dark corner of the room. She yanked it open, grabbing a bottle and twisting off the cap. She brought it to her lips, but she struggled to tilt it. A hand grabbed the end of the bottle, tipping it so that she could drink. After a few moments, she pushed the empty bottle away, a thick, red substance dripping down her lips.

She looked up at Gin, who was holding the empty bottle, his smile gone.

"That was a close one, ya don't wanna wait that long, Murasaki."

She nodded, slumping down against the wall as she rubbed her eyes, "I know, the urges are getting more powerful by the day, I don't know if I'll be able to sustain myself for the whole day like I used to."

"You know how to fix it." The tall man stated, his eyebrows creased in worry, "You just have to drink from a living source, and you'll be fine for a few weeks."

She rubbed her temples, "No, I can't do that. I might take too much...and then..." He nodded, sitting down next to her, "I know, you've only done it a few times in your life. One of them ended badly."

She nodded, staring down at the wooden floor. Her pupils had darkened considerably, "I drained the bottle, didn't I?"

He nodded, staring at the bottle in his hands, "Yeah, you wanna be careful, and make sure to sleep in so that your pupils have a chance to fade."

She nodded, feeling exhaustion hit her full blast, "I'm tired..." She murmured, standing up shakily and making her way over to the futon. Gin nodded, "I'll let ya sleep," He stood up, opening the refrigerator and putting the bottle in one of the compartments, "See ya, Murasaki."

She nodded weakly, allowing her eyes to close as he left the room.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

A/N: So, what do ya think? I've put a bit more thought into this fic, and like I say, no flames, I don't wanna hear it unless its constructive criticism or good reviews.

Please Review


	2. Chapter 2

_"Murasaki..." A soft voice whispered, "Murasaki..."_

_Murasaki opened her eyes, finding herself lying on the surface of a crystal clear lake. There were two islands, one in front of, and one behind her. The land in front of her was completely made of ice, and raging blizzards ravaged the land. On the one behind her, flames danced along the earth, bending and weaving themselves into magnificent shapes and figures._

_Not a single ripple was made on the surface of the lake as Murasaki got to her feet. She turned around to face a pure white dragoness who was decorated with beautiful red markings. Her red eyes pupils were darker than her irises, much like the girl's light silver eyes, and her white, feathery wings faded to red at the tips. The dragon also had strange, cat-like ears resting on top of her head, which were tipped with red. She coiled her serpentine body around the young girl lightly, gently touching the girl's forehead with her cold, yet warm, snout._

_"Are you okay, Murasaki?" The dragoness asked softly. The girl nodded, running her fingers along the dragoness's jaw line gently, causing the great beast to purr softly._

_"It came a little too close for comfort." She murmured, and the dragoness nodded, "I agree. I should scold you for waiting so long. You know the consequences for waiting, I've told you many times."_

_Murasaki nodded, "I know them. I just don't understand why I keep getting these urges faster and faster, I'm afraid that someone could find out about my...condition..."_

_The dragoness pressed her snout harder against the girl's forehead, "I know, thankfully your brother showed up when he did."_

_Murasaki nodded, "Yeah, I definitely don't want to go through the first stage. Not again."_

_The dragoness nodded, "Yes, it wasn't exactly enjoyed by me either."_

_The young girl looked up at the dragon, "So you experienced it?" She nodded, and Murasaki looked down, "I'm sorry. I didn't get it fast enough."_

_The dragon sighed, "While it isn't exactly a fun thing, blindness is nothing compared to the following consequence."_

_Murasaki's eyes narrowed, "Yeah, but sometimes, I don't know which is worse."_

_The white dragoness swatted her over the head with her tail, soft enough to not do any damage, but hard enough to be felt._

_"Don't talk like that." The dragoness scolded the girl, who was rubbing her head, "Yeah, I know. But I'm just being honest with you." _

_The dragoness let out a small groan, "You and your honesty, sometimes you need to tone down on that." Murasaki shrugged, "You may think so, Touketsuhi, but I think people like it when I'm honest with them. I tell them what I think."_

_"And sometimes you end up looking like a brat." Touketsuhi retorted, getting a frown from the girl, "Hey, it's not exactly something that I can control, I say what I think. At least I don't judge books by their covers."_

_The dragoness sighed, nodding, "I suppose that part is true, but perhaps you should try a bit harder to not be quite as honest. Ask people if they want you to be truly honest with you."_

_"But if they say no," The girl began, "And I answer, then they'll know that I'm just saying what they want me to say, it's not going to help anything."_

_Touketsuhi sighed again, lying her massive had down on the surface of the lake, "You are a difficult child, Murasaki." Murasaki smiled, "I think that it's about time that you awoke, your pupils should have faded by now."_

_She nodded, throwing her arms around the dragoness's neck, "Goodbye, for now, Touketsuhi." The dragoness rested her head against the girl's back, "For now."_

Murasaki sat up, rubbing her eyes as she looked around the room blurrily, waiting for her vision to adjust.

"Murasaki!" An irritated voice yelled, "Get up!"

"In a minute, Rangiku." She mumbled in response to the older woman as she stood. After changing into her robes, she stepped out to be greeted by a considerably angry looking Rangiku.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked, cocking her head to the side slightly. The older woman rubbed her temples, "The Captain won't stop badgering me, he kept yelling at me to wake you up, and I have to be somewhere right now."

Murasaki frowned, "You mean the bar?" Rangiku stiffened, "Um...Of course not!"

"You can't lie to me, Rangiku." The lieutenant sweat dropped, "I'm not lying!" She exclaimed, before pushing the young girl in the direction of the office, "Go on, get going."

Murasaki shook her head slightly, heading down the long hallway that led to the office.

"It's about time," Toushiro snapped as she stepped into the office, "What took you so long?"

She frowned, "You're extra irritable today. You sure you don't want one of my massages?"

As always, she failed to note the slight reddening of the tan boy's face, "I don't need a massage! Just do your part of the paperwork!"

The young girl let out a small, quiet sigh, as she sat down on the couch facing away from him, ignoring the fact that there was an invisible pressure on her chest, and the fact that her stomach was tightening. She glanced down at her shaking hands.

_'Am I...scared of him now?'_

She grabbed a pen, getting started on her paperwork.

_'Why?'_

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Why was he so angry today?

Toushiro frowned, trying not to press too hard as he signed the paperwork. After a moment, he looked to the couch where his third seat was sitting.

_**'You shouldn't have been so harsh with her.'**_ Hyourinmaru scolded, _**'Acting like that will only hurt her, and you.'**_

He looked back down to his paperwork. The dragon was right, he shouldn't have been acting like this. He looked back up to where Murasaki was sitting.

"Murasaki." He said, getting her attention. She looked back at him, her strange silver eyes meeting his teal ones, "Why don't you take the day off?" She blinked, "But...I haven't finished my part."

He sighed, "That doesn't matter, you deserve a break."

She hesitated, then nodded, "If you say so." She said, standing up, "But Toushiro," She began, "Don't overwork yourself, your already stressed enough."

With that, she left the room.

XOXOXOXOXOXOXOXO

What could she do to pass time? Momo was probably working, Rukia was in the human world, and Rangiku was at the bar...

"There's no way I can go to the bar." She mumbled, sitting down.

"Ya, let's not do that." She looked up with a smile, "Gin."

The silver haired man sat next to her, "You got the day off?" He asked, and she nodded.

"You leave your lieutenant to the paperwork?" She asked, and he chuckled, "Actually, I was just heading back to my office, when I heard ya talkin to yourself 'bout goin to the bar. I take it Rangiku's there?"

Murasaki let out a sigh, "Well, duh. Since when isn't she?"

Gin ruffled her hair, "I'm sure that ya will come up with something, Murasaki." He stood up, "Better be gettin back, can't let Kira do all dat work."

She nodded, watching him as he left. Standing up, she sighed.

"Rangiku it is."

XOXOXOXOXOXOXO

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

A/N: Well, this chapters considerably short compared to my others, so I apologize. I've been in school, so that's my excuse for the long wait. And I had a killer writer's block ^^' OH! And I have a poll up that I need you guys to vote on.


	3. Chapter 3

Of course she was at the bar. It was the first thing that Murasaki had confirmed once she stepped through the doors. The lieutenant was sitting at the booth, happily drinking away whatever worries the older woman had.

"Rangiku." Rangiku jumped, spinning around, "Murasaki!" She stuttered, "Um...what are you doing here? How'd you get in?" She stood up quickly, pushing the girl out of the bar. Murasaki watched as Rangiku let out a huff, placing her hands on her hips, "Murasaki," She said, her tone full of scolding, "You shouldn't be sneaking up on people when they're having a good time. It's rude."

"You're the one who lied about going to the bar."

Rangiku stiffened, "Well...I...What are you doing here? I thought that Captain needed your help."

"He let me off early." She answered bluntly, "I figured that I'd find you, since you most likely weren't doing anything important."

A gasp came from the strawberry blond haired woman, "How could you say something like that? I was merely testing...um...what the best, least expensive sake that one can buy is!"

"Uh, huh."

Murasaki stared up at the woman with a blank expression, before sighing, "I'm probably going to regret this but...my wardrobe is somewhat outdated...so..." A dangerous gleam came into the lieutenant's eyes, "Oh, I see now." Rangiku smirked, "You came to the right place, I'm gonna get you all kinds of cute clothes!"

Murasaki wasn't sure if she'd what she had just done was going to be completely safe.

XOXOXO

"So," Rangiku said, carrying a few bags of clothes while Murasaki carried an armful, "I think that went rather well." They stopped at Murasaki's home, stepping inside. The bags of clothes fell to the floor, and Rangiku let out a loud sigh as she fell back onto the girl's futon, "I'm pooped." She let out a sigh, before looking over to the fridge that was in the corner of the room.

"Why do you have a fridge?" She asked standing up and walking over to it. Just as she was about to yank it open, Murasaki, catching her hand, stopped her.

"It just has some drinks in it." The young girl stated, a strange look in her eyes. Rangiku nodded, slightly disturbed."

XOXOXO

_'That was too close.'_

_**'I'll say...'**_

Murasaki leaned her head against the wall. Rangiku had already left, and it was beginning to get dark out. She walked over to the fridge, opening it and pulling out a bottle. After twisting off the cap, she promptly brought the bottle's mouth to her lips, gently sipping the surprisingly sweet liquid. When the bottle was emptied, she placed it into the compartment in the fridge that held the rest of her empty bottles.

"I'll have to get Gin to get rid of these." She stood up, wiping away some of the red liquid that was dripping down her chin.

"Come to think of it," The began to herself quietly, "I do have an appointment with Captain Unohana and Captain Kurotsuchi tonight..."

With a sigh, she grabbed a black shawl, pulling it over her head.

The two Captains had been the only two, besides Gin, whom she'd trusted with the information. Truth be told, Gin had made her go to them. She held weekly sessions with Captain Unohana to chart her progression. Mayuri was working on a sort of antidote that would help dull the effects of her issue, and, as a result, refrain her from craving so much blood all of the time. None had been effective.

She walked briskly toward the 4th Division barracks, knocking briefly on the Captain's door before stepping inside.

"Murasaki, how have you been this week?" Unohana asked, turning to face the girl as she lowered the hood.

"It's getting worse."

The woman frowned, "How often are you craving it?"

"Once a day." With a nod, Captain Unohana pulled out a small notebook and wrote down the small piece of information.

"Murasaki, if you continue like this..."

"Am I at risk for losing control?" Murasaki asked, staring at the floor. It was silent for a moment, before Unohana nodded, "If you start to crave blood more frequently, go to Captain Kurotsuchi immediately. He may have a concoction for you, though whether it will work or not..."

"I know." She stated, pulling the hood back up, "I'd better get going. Captain Kurotsuchi isn't all that pleasant when I'm late."

Captain Unohana nodded with a smile, "Of course."

XOXOXO

"You're late again, stupid girl!" Murasaki sighed, sitting on the metal table.

"I'm sorry." She apologized as Nemu stuck a syringe into her arm, drawing out blood. The Captain shook his head irritably, and Nemu removed the syringe, before handing it to her Captain. He examined it carefully.

"You're cravings are getting worse, I assume?" He asked, placing the syringe containing her blood on his table.

"Yes." She answered, "Once a day."

He walked back over to her, "I may have made an antidote, but it may have some...unwanted side effects."

She scoffed, "Please, so far I've gotten migraines, rashes, hair loss, and an extra high metabolism that causes me to crave food wherever I go. I doubt that anything can top that."

He frowned, "The side effects include Hemophilia-"

"I heal fast." She stated calmly, and he glared at her, "Don't interrupt me!" He snapped, "It also has a risk of short term blindness. It can also cause you to become mute. Let me warn you though..." His gaze was completely serious, "This must be re-administered once a week, if you do not take it, you will lose your control."

She froze, her silver eyes wide, "W-what?"

He shrugged, "I suppose that if you began to drink directly from the source-"

She cut him off immediately, "No way, I would never!" She exclaimed, before quickly calming herself down, "Just give me the medication. I'll take it."

He nodded, "Good."

XOXOXO

Sleep did not come easily to Murasaki that night. Her shoulder was still sore from the antidote that she had to take. Because of the progression, she had to take the antidote in the form of a syringe. She rolled over onto her side, closing her eyes.

XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach.

A/N: Okayz, let just get one thingy strait...

MURASAKI IS NOT A VAMPIRE!

Sigh...now that that's out of the way...

I understand that the story starts off sort of slow, but I don't want to rush into things.

I'll try to make it a bit longer next time, the week's been full of craziness...

Please Review :)


	4. Chapter 4

"What are you doing, Momo?"

The dark haired girl jumped, spinning around, "Murasaki!" She exclaimed, "Don't sneak up on me like that, you're as bad as Toushiro!"

"Shouldn't you be able to tell when somebody is behind you?" Murasaki asked, a slight grin that always ever so slightly reminded Momo of the Captain of squad three, Gin Ichimaru. Then again, the girl had lived with him for most of her young life. She probably knew him better than anyone else.

"So, you still crushing on your Captain?" Momo asked in a sly tone. Murasaki smirked, "Are _you_ still crushing on _your _Captain?"

Momo blushed, "Mura-Mura! That's not fair!" She yelled, waving her fists around in a comical fashion.

"I thought that I was the younger of the two of us," Murasaki deadpanned, "And here you are acting like a five year old."

She blushed again, her waving ceased.

"So...do you?" Momo asked again, and Murasaki shrugged, "Doesn't matter. It's not going to influence our relationship, so why bother?"

The older girl sighed, hanging her head in defeat, "You confuse me, Mura-Mura."

Murasaki shrugged, smiling, "You may understand one day, when you're not so naive."

Momo opened her mouth to retort, before sighing, "When was the last time we actually talked, Murasaki?"

When the girl didn't reply, she said, "So, what do you think of Toushiro?"

"Still going on about that, huh?" Murasaki asked, and the lieutenant of the fifth division nodded.

"Well..." Momo leaned in ever so slightly, listening intently to what the girl was mumbling about, "I suppose that-"

"ATTENTION! INTRUDERS IN THE SEIREITEI, I REPEAT, INTRUDERS IN THE SEIREITEI!."

XOXOXO

"Murasaki, there you are!" Toushiro exclaimed as she shot into the office.

"Yep, so where do I go?" She asked.

"Just stay here," He said, standing up, "Half of the squad is out searching, and the other half is out at their battle stations. Rangiku's with the searching squad, I'm going to go to the battle station half, you have to stay here in case we get any news on the ryoka."

She nodded, watching as he ran out of the room. Murasaki leaned against the desk, "Well, that's Toushiro for you, leaving me out of the action."

XOXOXO

This was all he could do to keep her safe. It tormented him to no end that he couldn't do more. Toushiro had heard that the ryoka were stronger than they thought, and just them breaking through the barrier had caused an uproar.

He frowned, remembering what he'd heard in the earlier Captain's meeting.

_Flashback:_

_"Saved by the alarm, huh Gin." Captain Aizen said on his way out of the meeting as he and Gin stood with their backs facing each other._

_"Don't think that I don't know what you're up to." The brown haired man stated, "You won't be able to get away with this for long."_

_"Aw, why would you expect me of anything, Captain Aizen?" Gin asked, his signature grin not fading in the least._

_"A pity," Captain Aizen said, "If your younger sister were to be aware of your movements..."_

_Once again, Gin's smile didn't drop, "Well, Mura-Mura's a strong girl, so if something is happening, I'm sure that she'll be fine."_

_Gin looked back at the Captain of the fifth division, both seemingly unaware of the small tenth division captain listening in on their conversation, "She's got the strength to rival myself, so I'm not too worried."_

_Captain Aizen stared at the man with slightly widened eyes, before frowning, "Then there is one powerful ally on our side."_

_"Do you really think that she'll help you guys, if something were to happen?" Captain Ichimaru chuckled slightly, "Well, they do say ignorance is bliss."_

_With that, the last of the Captains cleared out of the meeting._

_Flashback Ended:_

She wouldn't really betray them if faced with the decision, would she? Toushiro narrowed his eyes. The most he could do was warn her, she'd probably get mad at him though...

What to do?

XOXOXO

A hell butterfly floated down to Murasaki, who was lying on the couch in boredom. It landed on her outstretched finger.

_'Information on the ryokas' leader has been gathered. Male, a soul reaper, with orange hair and wielding a zanpakuto the size of his body.'_

"Orange hair..." She vaguely remembered meeting a boy like that. He was about ten or so, and she'd met him on one of her first missions to the human world.

"No, it can't be." She said to herself as she sat up, "That kid was such a crybaby."

They had probably come to save Rukia Kuchiki. Murasaki stared at the floor sadly.

"I...hope they succeed." She murmured. Rukia was a friend of hers since childhood. She had wandered the many districts of the Soul Society, and Rukia happened to be one of the many souls whom she'd met.

"Murasaki." She blinked, staring back at the door to see Toushiro standing there, his signature frown on his face.

"Any luck?" She asked calmly, and he shook his head, "No, the ryoka avoided our attempts."

"Toushiro-" She began, and he glared at her, "It's Captain Hitsu-"

"We're friends, right?" He froze, caught off guard.

"Well, yeah. We've been so since we were kids." He watched her carefully, "Why do you ask?"

She shrugged, "Just thinking..."

It was quiet for a moment, "Wow, you sure seem pretty tense, you sure you don't want one of my incredible massages?"

He blushed, "I don't need a massage!" He snapped, sitting at his desk, "And I'm not tense-"

She moved behind him, putting her hands on his shoulders and pressing ever so slightly, "You're so lying."

He blushed at the feeling of her hands on his shoulders. She giggled, taking her hands away, and moving to the front of the desk.

"Wow," She smiled, "I barely touch you and you're the color of a tomato."

He glared at her, "Shut it, you caught me off guard is all!"

"Whatever you say, Toushiro."

"It's Captain Hitsugaya!"

She smiled, before looking out at the sunset, "It's getting late, I'd better get going."

XOXOXO

Why did he blush?

Toushiro frowned to himself as Murasaki left the office. A part of him wanted to reach out and pull her back...but...

He shook his head, mentally cursing.

He'd never gotten to warn her. Should he follow her and tell her?

The white haired captain stared at his desk for a moment, before standing.

"She has to know."

XOXOXO

Murasaki grabbed the syringe with her antidote, shoving it into her shoulder. A knock sounded at the door.

She spun around, "Murasaki, I'm coming in."

She mentally cursed. What was Toushiro doing here?" She threw the discarded needle, hoping, praying, that the boy wouldn't notice it.

He stepped into the room, "Listen, I need to talk to you."

"Alright." She said, trying to appear calm.

"It's about Gin." Murasaki sighed, "I know you don't like him, but come on, Toushiro-"

"He's up to something, Murasaki!" The boy snapped, "I overheard-" He froze, staring at something over her shoulder. Murasaki mentally slapped herself.

"What is that?" He asked, stepping past her. She didn't stop him, it would only make things worse. She didn't turn, knowing he was picking up the empty syringe.

"Murasaki..." He began softly, "Are you...are you on drugs?"

"No." She answered, walking over to him and taking the syringe. She discarded it into the waste basket.

"Then why are you using needles?" He was obviously trying to keep his temper in check, "Murasaki...are you sick?"

"In a way...it's rather complicated."

"How can it be complicated?" He yelled, "Why didn't you tell me?" He was standing mere inches in front of her now.

"You won't be able to do anything about it-" She was yanked forward by Toushiro, her head hitting his chest with a dull thud. He wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

"You idiot." He mumbled, "I can try." She shook her head, "Toushiro..." She hesitated as he pulled back, "Sit down, it's a long and complicated story."

XOXOXO

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach!

A/N: I enjoyed this. I really enjoyed this. I just HAD to write some smut, even if it's not much XD. If you don't already know, or haven't looked at my page for an explanation, I've deleted the fire and ice series. Idk if I'll put it back up, I don't think I will. If you try to bitch to me about it, all I'll do is ignore you, so I suggest you don't try. Seriously. DON'T.

Please Review :D


	5. Chapter 5

"Before I begin to explain to you about my...condition...tell me what happened earlier today at the Captain's meeting." Murasaki stated

"Murasaki, "Toushiro began, "I overheard a conversation between Aizen and your brother...and I fear that, just maybe, your brother could be involved in a plot against the Sereitei."

She stared down at her hands, shaking her head slowly, "No, he can't be...he wouldn't..."

"I'm sorry." Toushiro said softly, unsure of what to do.

It was silent for a moment, before her head snapped up, a sudden steeliness set in her eyes.

"Very well, I will tell you. I am not a normal soul reaper. I am half chi kemono, a mixture of bount and vizard DNA." The girl stated, her hands resting in her lap.

Toushiro frowned, "What is are bounts and vizards?"

"Bounts, "She began, "Are creatures that feed off of spiritual energy. Vizards are soul reapers who tried to gain the powers of hollows."

"But, wouldn't that make you feed off spiritual energy instead?"

Murasaki shook her head, "No, you see, the man who made me what I am today tweaked the DNA, causing me to have side effects that were more...vampire like. That syringe contained a substance that dulls the effects of my condition."

"Who was he," Toushiro asked angrily, obviously referring to the man, "Why didn't Gin save you before this happened?"

Murasaki sighed, "It was actually an overnight thing. One day, when my brother was visiting me from the Sereitei, I saw a man. I knew better than to follow him, but the man was just so...there was something about him that compelled me to follow, causing me to wander away from Gin when his back was turned. I followed the man to a secluded area, unable to focus on anything other than him. Suddenly, a dark sack was thrown over me, and though I tried, I couldn't struggle, nor could I make a sound." She paused for a moment, "...He'd taken me to an underground base, one that had gone undetected by the Sereitei for many years. They were aware that I had enough spiritual power to become a Soul Reaper of high ranking, and they needed a strong soul if their experiment were to work."

"They?" Toushiro asked, "There were more?"

She nodded, "Yes. They chained my to the wall, then injected the mixture into me. During the process, whatever effect that man had on me had faded, and I was struggling, making as much noise and putting out as much spiritual pressure as I could, though I didn't know that I was doing that."

"Was that when Gin found you?" The Captain asked softly, and Murasaki nodded.

"Yes, he practically blew the door off of its hinges. He was fueled by true rage, and when he saw me chained to the wall...well...let's just say everybody that was working on the bount/vizard hybrid theory is no longer. That I know of, anyway."

Toushiro frowned, his brow furrowed, "That you know of?"

Murasaki sighed, "Those people who were working on me, they were just underlings, I don't know who was in charge of the project, nor do I know what he looks like. I've heard his voice once, but that's it."

"Murasaki," Toushiro began, meeting her gaze, "If they ever come back for you, or if you ever get the feeling that they might, then just tell me, or Gin, and I can assure you," A deadly look passed over his face, "No matter who comes after you, I WILL NOT allow them to have you."

Murasaki nodded, her eyes wide.

* * *

Murasaki gasped as she sat up, looking over to the clock, then mentally cursing at herself as she stumbled out of her bed and pulled on her shihakusho. She tied her sword at her back, wrapping that sash around it tightly, before sprinting out of the room. The girl had stayed up most of the night explaining her issue to Toushiro, resulting in her sleeping in. She hadn't gotten far when a piercing scream sounded. Murasaki froze. That was...no...it couldn't be...

She whirled around, staring up to the tall building from which the scream had emanated from.

"Momo!" She exclaimed, flash stepping in the direction of the scream.

She reached the young woman quickly, kneeling down in front of her. Momo didn't even seem to notice her, staring over her shoulder with wide, brown eyes as Rangiku, Kira, and Hisagi arrived on the scene.

"Momo," Murasaki began, before looking over her shoulder to see what the girl was so stunned about. Her silvery eyes widened.

"N-No way..."She mumbled softly, staring up at the murdered Aizen pinned to the pillar above them, blood slowly dripping down.

"C- CAPTAIN AIZEN!" Momo shrieked. Murasaki immediately turned her attention back to the young girl, quickly wrapping her arms around her in an embrace. Momo sobbed into her shoulder, while Murasaki gently smoothed the older girl's hair, shooting a glance a Rangiku and the other lieutenants, all of them trying to wrap their heads around what was happening.

"What is all this noise so early in the morning?" Murasaki felt Momo freeze, and her sobbing stopped almost instantly.

Gin was walking towards them, with his signature smile donned, his pace leisurely slow.

"Well now, this is pretty serious, isn't it?" He stated, and Murasaki felt hope glimmering in her chest. Gin was here. That meant that he would take care of this. The feeling plunged down into her stomach when Momo, rage covering her face, withdrew from Murasaki's embrace, her hand pulling on the hilt of her sword as she drew it.

She growled, "IT WAS YOU!" She exclaimed, rushing toward Gin with the intent to kill. Murasaki got to her feet, about to stop the girl when Rangiku, having flash stepped behind her, grabbed her shoulder.

"Rangiku," Murasaki growled angrily. The woman shook her head, "You'll just get yourself in trouble. Now focus, our Captain is on his way."

She was right, Murasaki could feel his spiritual pressure as he advanced towards them quickly.

She looked back to Momo, who was stopped by Kira, their swords trembling against each other as they fought for control.

"Move, Izuru!" Momo yelled, and Kira glared at her, "You know I can't do that. My duty is to protect my Captain!"

Gin had turned around, beginning to walk away. Murasaki frowned. What was he doing? She looked back at Momo, who was practically begging Kira to move out of the way.

Momo growled, "Snap, Tobiume!"

Three prong like extensions came forth from the blade of the sword as she released it, energy pooling around her.

Rangiku and Murasaki flash stepped out of the way as Momo released the blast, avoiding the flying debris that flew at them. They landed nearer to Hisagi, and Murasaki sighed, seeing that Kira had also released his zanpakuto, and the two were about to clash again.

"Oh no." She murmured, waiting for the swords to strike each other. In a white flash, the swords were halted. The dust cleared to reveal none other than the Captain of the tenth division, only partially drawing his sword to stop Kira's, while stepping on Momo's zanpakuto, keeping it firmly pinned to the ground.

"Thank goodness." Rangiku murmured, Murasaki nodded in silent agreement.

"Don't either of you move." Toushiro ordered to the two, glaring harshly at them both.

"B-But Toushiro-" Momo began, but was instantly cut off by the Captain.

"Arrest them both." He ordered.

Rangiku and Murasaki grabbed Momo, while Hisagi got Izuru.

"Momo!" Toushiro snapped, "Is this really the time to be fighting amongst ourselves? Your first priority should have been to get Captain Aizen's body down from there."

Momo opened her mouth to say something, before, thinking better of it, closing her mouth and falling silent.

"I'll report this to the Head Captain." Toushiro said, "Put these two in detention, now."

With that, the two were led away. Murasaki frowned at Gin as they passed him, before looking away, and continuing on their path.

* * *

Well that was...

Murasaki sighed, lying back on the couch, her long, jet black hair falling over the edge in a messy disarray.

Momo hadn't struggled. She hadn't expected her to...but...

The pale girl turned over onto her stomach, closing her eyes.

What did Momo mean? How could Gin be responsible? Murasaki shook her head, before laying it in her arms. No. He couldn't have...He would never betray them...betray her...

"That's...just stupid." She whispered.

"What is?" A familiar voice asked. Murasaki didn't bother moving, remaining in her position on the couch as she looked over to the door, which Toushiro was standing by.

"Nothing." She said, sitting up, "Don't worry about it."

Toushiro sat down next to her, before grabbing a black lock of hair and pushing it behind her ear, "Murasaki," He began softly, "There is a chance that your brother..."

She looked down to the floor, her hair falling out of place, her bangs falling over her silvery eyes.

"No..." She whispered, "He isn't...he can't..."

She pulled her knees to her chest, "He wouldn't betray me like that..."

Toushiro watched her silently as she hid her face in her knees, her shoulders shaking slightly. He frowned, before wrapping an arm around her and pulling her close to him.

"I hope that he won't." He murmured, before, adding silently, _'For your sake.'_

* * *

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach.

A/N: GASP! What is this? A chapter that is actually has angst? Oh my! XD I was watching a whole marathon of Vampire Knight and the angstyness(made up word XD) sort of rubbed off on me XP Anywhoodles, I hope you guys like this chapter!

Anyway, sorry for the long wait, I had a writer's block, and have been preoccupied with my art on Deviant(you can find the link on my user page, but be warned, it may have some spoilers for Blood Red Snow's future...)

Please R&R :D


End file.
